Level Death
by Valkyria32
Summary: Une étrange mutation de l'ADN des Levels E menace les humains, Gabrielle Zenki, chasseuse de surnaturels se rend dans l'académie d'un vieil ami pour enquêter sur ce fléau mettant en péril l'humanité. Elle devra gérer son enquête, une vie scolaire et des sentiments interdits qu'elle commence à éprouver car l'avenir des humains, dépends de sa réussite.
1. Chapitre 1

Mes pas crissaient en s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de neige immaculée, les sapin autour de moi étaient le seul refuge contre cette tempête que j'affrontais, les paupière mis closes car les gros flocons tombaient dans ma direction. Face au vent, je luttait contre l'envie irrépressible que j'avais de grogner.

Bon sang ! Je n'avais jamais autant souhaité me retrouver dans cette fichue académie !

La faim commençait à me tarauder quand je vis enfin le toit d'une ancienne abbaye, je pressais le pas pour parvenir enfin devant de lourdes grilles en argent closes. Je grondais tout bas en me disant qu'il faudrait que j'escalade l'immense mur de pierre.

A ce moment, je vis un homme emmitouflé dans une couverture, près d'un feu, à l'intérieur d'un alcôve creusée dans le mur derrière les grille qui m'observait curieusement. Je m'approchais de lui, les yeux grand ouvert et soudain, il me fit un signe de tête.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles même, juste assez pour qu'une personne ou un animal puissent passer. Elle claquèrent derrière moi quand je fus dans l'enceinte de l'école. L'homme assis contre le mur me fit un signe de tête, puis il sembla se replonger dans ce paysage hivernal.

L'allée d'arbre aux doigts crochus s'étendaient jusqu'au cloître, quelqu'un avait dû l'informer de ma présence car Kaien Cross vint m'accueillir lui même.

Depuis le temps que je ne l'avais vu, il avait tellement changé !

Moi qui le connaissait toujours ses longs cheveux blonds détachés, son regard azur scintillant d'un air assassin.

Il avait l'air domestiqué à présent, ses cheveux attachés et ses petites lunettes au bout de son nez, affublé d'un tablier ridicule.

La paternité, sûrement.

\- À chaque fois que je te vois tu me parais plus sauvage...

Je grognais, découvrant de long crocs acérés, il ne broncha pas et se contenta de me regarder avec un sourire bienveillant...depuis quand était-il devenu aussi niais ?

Je le reluquais avec scepticisme, les dires étaient donc vrais, Kaien Cross le chasseur était mort, remplacé par un truc mollasson et qui fait ami-ami avec les sangsue...pitoyable...

\- Tu as fait bonne route ? Me demanda-t-il en ignorant ma démonstration de « sauvage ».

Je hochais la tête en repensant aux nombreux vampires qui avaient croisés ma route et qui ne sont plus là pour en témoigner...des Level E dégénérés qui n'avaient pas compris qu'une jeune fille voyageant seule et sans arme – visible – étaient un potentiel prédateur.

Il m'invita à rentrer, et m'accompagna galamment jusqu'à son bureau. Heureusement que tout le monde dormait, car ils auraient été surpris de voir un lion géant marcher à côté de leur directeur sans avoir l'intention de le bouffer.

Dans le bureau du directeur, une odeur flotta jusqu'à moi me fit gronder, celle d'un vampire. Ce n'était pas l'aura décharnée d'un Level E en proie à ses plus bas instincts. Non. C'était l'aura surpuissante d'un prince vampire, un vampire au sang pur.

Je n'attendis plus et, quand le directeur se retourna pour me laisser le minimum d'intimité, je redevins humaine.

La nudité ne me gênait pas particulièrement, mes cheveux noir caressaient mon dos pour finir leur cascade au creux de mes reins tandis que je plaçait une main sur ma hanche et fixait le dos de l'ancien chasseur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Cross ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait parvenir ce message ? Qu'elle est cette chose que tu veux me dire ?

Il se retourna mais fronça les sourcils en voyant que j'étais nue.

\- Tu n'as pas de vêtements ?

\- J'aime voyager léger, lui répondis-je simplement.

Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce quelques instants pour revenir avec une pile d'habits.

J'en dépliait un et fronçait à mon tour les sourcil.

\- Un uniforme scolaire...c'est une blague ? M'insurgeais-je.

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna.

\- je n'ai que ça pour l'instant...c'est l'un des uniformes de ma fille, il devrait t'aller...

Je poussais un long soupir et l'enfilait en râlant.

\- Y-a même pas de sous-vêtements !

Il toussota, il commençait à être gêné.

\- Ta carte Hunter vient d'arriver, tu iras t'acheter tout le nécessaire demain, en ville...

Je grommelais pour la forme.

\- Ouais bah y-a intérêt qu'elle soit importante ton affaire.

Il me regarda longuement avec intensité.

\- C'est le cas, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, en prenant bien soin de fermer les jambes, car une jupe et des bas c'est bien joli, mais sans sous-vêtements, ça devenait vite problématique.

Il s'assit sur un siège en face, croisant les jambe et posant les main dessus et resta muet pendant un très long moment. Au moment où je commençais à m'impatienter, Kaien commença avec gravité.

\- Depuis quelques mois déjà, en ville et dans la région, nous avons pu observer une hausse de la population de Level E...

Je l'interrompis en plissant les yeux.

\- En même temps, si vous accueillez des sangs purs dans cette établissement, il est probable qu'ils soient tentés de se faire un casse-croûte...

\- Sauf que ces Levels E ne sont pas comme leurs semblables...il semblerait qu'ils aient mutés...quoi qu'il en soit, dès que ceux-ci mordent une souche humaine, l'humain mordu devient un monstre, un de ces Levels E pour grossir leur rang …

Je bondis sur mes jambes en retroussant les babines.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Seul un sang pur peut créer un nouveau vampire !

\- Et bien ce n'est plus le cas, m'annonça-t-il tout en me suivant du regard tandis que je faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage.

Je réfléchis à ces paroles, des vampires incontrôlables erraient donc dans la ville et pouvaient transformer les humains en leurs semblables...si le phénomène n'étais pas endigué, cela aurait des conséquences catastrophique pour l'espèce humaine...entraînant une extinction de masse.

\- Donc tu voudrait que j'enquête, c'est bien ça ? Fis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête, je poursuivis :

\- Il me faudrait tous les relevés, tous les documents possibles sur ces choses...j'aimerais savoir à quoi j'ai exactement à faire...mais surtout, à qui...

Il me regarda quelques secondes, comme si il venait d'entrer en une profonde réflexion, mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Kaname ne devrait pas tarder, c'est lui qui possède tous les documents sur les Levels E mutants, marmonna-t-il.

Quelques coups confiants furent frappés à la porte, visiblement, le timing était parfait.

\- Entrez, lança le directeur sans me quitter du regard.. pourquoi avait-il l'air si inquiet ?

La porte s'ouvrit et je me crispais, une odeur vint m'assaillir les narines et un grondement incontrôlable s'échappa de ma gorge avant même que je ne vois le vampire...le sang pur.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur le directeur, fit celui-ci d'une voix envoûtante qui me fit tressaillir.

Je tournais la tête et regardais le nouvel arrivant en pinçant les lèvres et fronçant le nez.

\- Bonsoir, Kaname...je te présente Gabrielle Zenki chasseuse de surnaturels, Gabrielle je te présente Kaname Kuran, prince au sang pur de la famille Kuran.

\- Enchanté, me fit-il sans vraiment me regarder.

J'effectuais une révérence ironique, et en profitais pour le détailler, il était grand, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux épaules, il avait des yeux pourpres surmontés de longs cils charbonneux. La pâleur de sa peau montrait qu'il n'était pas habitué à faire bronzette au soleil.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine libre sang soutien-gorge et j'affichais un visage glacial.

Je n'aimais pas les vampires, et surtout les sangs-purs qui adoraient manipuler leur petit monde comme s'ils faisaient une partie d'Échec...sauf que leur pions étaient des êtres vivants et conscients.

\- Kaname, pourrais-tu donner les documents sur les Levels F à Gabrielle je te prie, elle se chargera à présent de l'enquête...ne t'en fait pas, c'est l'une des meilleurs Hunters que je connais.

La sangsue me tendit les documents dont il était question, un dossier de taille conséquent remplit de feuilles.

Je m'assis, le posais sur mes genoux et l'ouvris. Je feuilletais rapidement la totalité du dossier et le refermais d'un coup sec après quelques minutes d'observation.

\- Bien ! M'exclamais-je en me redressant, Je pense que je n'ai plus le choix à présent...

Cross et le sang pur me regardèrent avec interrogation tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie.

\- J'appelle la guilde pour qu'elle me fasse parvenir tout le nécessaire à cette nouvelle mission...bonne soirée Messieurs !

Et je sortis, sentant leur regard abasourdit dans mon dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Définitivement, j'aurais dû attendre que Cross me fasse la visite et me montre ma chambre. Je tournais en rond depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez...Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de vouloir paraître cool et partir sans rien demander à personne ?

Fichu ego...

Je longeais les murs, observant l'architecture et essayant de me remémorer si j'étais déjà passée par là. Partout, je ne voyais que le style vieillot du bâtiment.

J'effleurais les pierre brutes du bout des doigts, et suivais leur relief imparfait.

Je frissonnais légèrement, un vent glacial attaquait le moindre centimètre de ma peau à nue, celui-ci s'engouffrait dans les moindres interstices de vêtements trop fin ou ouvert, je jurais en resserrant mes bras autour de mon corps, serrant les documents plus fermement sur ma poitrine, je me voyais mal me transformer et retourner demander des vêtements à Kaien, ce serait trop humiliant...

Je soupirais et levais la tête : la lune était encore haute dans le ciel, les étoiles parsemaient le ciel comme des milliers de tâches de rousseurs brillantes et ivoires.

La neige avait cessée de tomber, le ciel s'était éclaircit, laissant dans l'air une fraîcheur telle que de la fumée épaisse sortait de ma bouche et de mon nez à chaque expiration.

Le souvenir de nombreuses après-midi passées dehors à jouer dans la neige me revint en mémoire, et une brusque envie me pris de me rouler dans l'épais tapis blanc comme lorsque j'étais une enfant, au risque de mourir de froid.

Je secouais la tête, chassant autant cette pulsion insensée que les souvenirs du passé, il fallait que je me concentre sur ma mission !

Après encore quelques temps de marche, je tombais sur une porte verte qui, heureusement pour moi, n'était pas fermée à clef. Je m'y engouffrait et refermais la porte derrière moi.

Je fus soudain enveloppée d'une douce chaleur qui réchauffa mes muscles ankylosés par le froid.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis que j'avais atterris dans le premier étage d'une maison intégrée à l'abbaye, des escaliers à ma droite montaient sûrement jusqu'à l'étage...mais je ne m'y risquais pas.

Je retirais les chaussures que Cross m'avait prêté, les posant dans un coin et m'engageait dans un petit couloir aux murs verts. Une douce lueur au fond du couloir me guidait, je me retrouvais, de ce fait, dans un petit salon chaleureux. Une cheminée trônait fièrement au centre du mur, dans laquelle crépitait joyeusement un feu accueillant.

Je m'assis sur le tapis duveteux juste devant la cheminée, boudant les canapés qui avaient l'air si confortables mais étaient néanmoins trop loin de la chaleur agréable de l'âtre.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'épais dossier que je pris sur mes genoux pour étudier plus en profondeur, je l'ouvris et admirais plus en détail la belle écriture manuscrite, soignée et semblant dater d'un autre temps...comme calligraphiée.

Je me concentrais ensuite sur son contenu.

" _Les premiers cas de Levels F ont été identifiés à Greenfield, une petite ville à quelques kilomètres de Hallspring dans un hôpital désaffecté – et infesté de Mutants – ou des recherches plus approfondies ont été impossible car une mise en quarantaine rigoureuse quadrille le secteur depuis l'Alerte._ _Après quelques test sur des cas isolés, nous avons pu conclure que ces créatures ne supportent pas le soleil, la journée, ils se cachent donc dans les entrailles de la terre. Devant se nourrir trois fois plus souvent qu'un Level E normal, une seule morsure de leur part peut transmettre le virus et transformer sa victime en quelques heures_."

Une carte était jointe, je la scrutais. Des points avaient été entourés en rouge et semblaient indiquer les points de passages pour éviter la quarantaine...évidement, il devait s'agir de passages souterrains.

Je me massais les yeux, épuisée, après une journée de marche à braver la tempête mon estomac grognait mais je l'ignorais. Il m'était trop difficile de garder les yeux ouverts et après toutes ces révélations, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : dormir.

Je me déshabillais, poussée par un instinct auquel je n'aurais pas pu échapper même avec toute la volonté du monde, et me transformais.

Je me roulais en boule devant le feu, abandonnant le dossier, et la dernière pensée que j'eu avant de m'endormir, était celle d'avoir trouvé un point de départ à mon enquête...Greenfield.

* * *

Un hurlement strident me vrilla les oreilles, me réveillant en sursaut d'un bond magistral. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une jeune fille tenant un étrange bâton. Je plissais les paupières : elle était braquée sur moi, à quelques centimètres de mon museau.

Je réprimais un grondement sourd, essayant de ne pas plus effrayer celle qui avait hurlé, je tenais trop à ma truffe pour ça.

Je me relevais avec prudence sur mes pattes, sans quitter la fille des yeux.

C'était une très frêle jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et courts, vêtue d'un uniforme qui me disait quelque chose. Son visage était livide, ses yeux pleins d'effrois et des tremblements agitaient son corps.

Ses pupilles dilatées renvoyaient l'image d'un lion au pelage ébène et aux pupilles fendues, en position de défense. Je tentais de fermer la gueule, ouverte sur les crocs immenses et mortels dont j'étais dotée sous cette forme.

Je restais longtemps immobile, en face de cette jeune fille, qui avait progressivement cessé de trembler de peur.

Soudain, mes yeux se posèrent sur sa main qui ne tenait pas l'arme argentée...Elle avait mon dossier !

Énervée, je la désarmais d'un coup de patte bien placé, envoyant valser le bâtons qui atterrit par terre dans un bruit mat, en partit étouffé par le tapis.

Pétrifiée, elle ne bougeait plus.

Je soupirais, ce qui sonnait assez étrangement sous ma forme féline, et décidais de reprendre ma forme humaine, plus confortable pour discuter...car parler quand on était un lion n'était pas aussi simple que l'on aurait pu le penser.

C'est donc sous ses yeux ahuris que je redevins une humaine "normale"...et nue.

\- Que...que...que, elle se rendit sûrement compte que je n'était que dans mes plus simples appareils, car elle devint rouge comme une pivoine et regarda ailleurs.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Finit-elle par demander avec un brin d'angoisse dans la voix.

Elle puait la terreur, des volutes de peur s'échappaient de son corps et semblaient signifier clairement "je suis une proie, bouffez moi !", un rictus étira mes lèvres.

\- Avant de "blablater", j'aimerais pouvoir m'habiller et récupérer Mon dossier, tu crois que ce serait possible ? Demandais-je avec un faux énervement.

Cela ne loupa pas, un long frisson secoua tout son corps.

Je m'approchais d'elle et tendait la main pour m'emparer des précieux documents, une fois dans mes mains, je reculais et enfilais l'uniforme qui était semblable à celui de la jeune fille.

\- Mais...mais...comment avez-vous eu mes vêtements ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Visiblement, le fait que j'ai pu me glisser dans sa chambre ne la ravissait pas vraiment.

Soudain, je repensais à ses paroles.

\- Attends...tu es la fille de Kaien ?! Tu dois être...Yuki Cross c'est ça ?! Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se raidit, ce qui confirmait mon hypothèse. Oui, c'était bien la fille de Cross.

\- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Sa voix, glaciale, m'arracha un petit rire.

Elle me fusilla du regard, toute trace de peur visible avait disparue de son corps, mais son odeur empestait encore la méfiance et l'angoisse.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, repliant mes jambes sous moi et posais mes mains dessus.

\- Mon nom est Gabrielle Zenki, enchantée.

Elle hocha la tête mais se figea soudain.

\- Vous...vous...êtes Gaby ?! L'amie Hunter de Monsieur le directeur ! Annonça-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux de poisson.

Je soupirais et explosais, la faisant sursauter.

\- Bon sang ! Je lui ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Ses grands yeux innocents me scrutèrent.

\- Mais...vous ne paraissez pas si vieille, on dirait que vous avez mon âge !

J'éclatais de rire, me pliant en deux sous l'effet de l'hilarité qui s'était emparé de moi...cette gamine était vraiment trop naïve !

\- Merci..., fis-je en essuyant une larme perlant au coin de mon œil, mais à l'inverse de Kaien et comme tu as pu le constater, je ne suis pas vraiment humaine...

Elle allait me poser une autre question, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps en sautant sur mes pieds, faisant mine d'être étonnée par l'heure...Il était déjà dix heures et je n'avais pas trop le temps de papoter du bon vieux temps avec une gamine. Je devais aller en ville pour m'acheter des vêtements plus...conventionnels.

\- Je pense que tu devrais poser ces questions à ton père, fis-je en sortant de la pièce avec le dossier sous le bras, Pour l'instant, je dois aller en ville...

Elle me suivit dans le couloir, se postant derrière moi alors que je mettais ses chaussures. Puis elle m'annonça d'un voix frêle mais autoritaire.

\- Je viens avec vous.

Je cessais mon geste et tournais lentement la tête vers elle, le bras à peine enfilé dans un manteau chaud, mais deux fois trop grand pour moi, trouvé sur le porte manteau.

\- Hors de question, refusais-je sèchement.

Je finis d'enfiler le manteau et tentais d'ouvrir la porte, mais sans succès.

J'entendis un tintement et me retournais en plissant les yeux.

Yuki tenait dans sa main les clefs, sûrement celle de la porte – et je l'appris plus tard, du grand portail – et me les agita sous le nez avec un air triomphal.

\- Alors, prête pour une virée shopping entre filles ?

Je soupirais, prise d'une envie de meurtre.

Après avoir récupéré ma carte d'Hunter que le directeur avait laissé à l'administration de l'académie – heureusement c'était le week-end, il n'y avait donc personne – avec un petit mot du directeur qui m'informait qu'il était en déplacement et ne pourrait pas me rejoindre...et, Ô malheur ! Mes armes étaient enfermés dans son bureau.

Je me tournais vers Yuki et lui offrit un sourire diabolique.

\- C'est là que tu vas m'aider...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me glissais dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie d'une Yuki très inquiète répétant sans cesse que nous allions nous faire tuer.

\- TU vas te faire tuer, moi, je suis une adulte, responsable et vaccinée, qui n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle doit faire.

Cette phrase résumait bien ma pensée, le seul fait que quelqu'un pouvait diriger ma vie me donnais des sueurs froides. Avec un petit sourire en coin, je laissais à Cross un petit mot, je ne le citerais pas, de peur de choquer les âmes sensibles, mais au vue de la pâleur de la peau de Yuki quand elle l'avait aperçu je me doutais qu'il allait avoir son petit effet. Si ce vieux mollasson pensait qu'il allait pouvoir me contrôler, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Je glissais donc avec satisfaction mes diverses armes dans mes poches, et sortis quelque seconde mon arme favorite, le Maria7X-P8, un long couteau argenté au bord crantés et à double tranchant que j'affectionnais beaucoup et que je surnommais affectueusement Maria. Je la glissais dans ma ceinture, appréciant sa présence rassurante.

Sous ma forme humaine, la vulnérabilité que je ressentais sans mes armes rendait folle la bête qui vivait en moi, et par la même occasion, m'irritais très fortement.

Je sortis du bureau avec un rictus victorieux et m'emmitouflais plus étroitement dans mon manteau tandis que Yuki le refermait à clef, je humais son parfum avec curiosité, une étrange odeur en émanait...

\- Oh merde...laissa échapper Yuki en fixant le manteau.

Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur.

' C'est...c'est le manteau de Zero ! Poursuivit-elle, Il...Il va être furieux !

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Et depuis tout à l'heure...tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ?! Et puis, c'est qui ce Zero ?!

Elle le frotta les cheveux et eu une moue boudeuse.

\- C'est que...je suis un peu...distraite..., marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules, Mais là n'est pas le problème ! Zero est mon "frère", il a été recueilli par le directeur quand j'avais une dizaine d'année...

\- Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Fis-je avec douceur.

Elle tourna la tête et la tristesse que j'avais vu modeler ses traits quelques instant plus tôt disparu pour laisser place à un intense sourire.

\- Et c'est une vraie tête de cochon, il est impossible à vivre et parfois, je ne le comprends pas mais...je l'aime vraiment, m'avoua-t-elle en évitant de répondre - ce qui confirmait mes soupçons - elle était orpheline.

Je haussais les épaules, après tout, leur vie ne me concernait pas, j'avais bien assez de problèmes dans la mienne pour m'impliquer dans celle des autres...surtout si ils étaient liés aux vampires.

Quelques instant plus tard et après avoir passé le portail, nous nous dirigions vers la ville en contrebas.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! pardon pour l'attente !

 **Lunou** : Merci ! j'espère que tu aimera les autres personnages ainsi que ce chapitre ! kissous !

 **Invité** : Merci ! contente que ça t'ai plu ! ;-)


End file.
